Not The Sun
by Hxlden caulfield
Summary: (Human AU) You know I've seen him in his uptown world. He's getting tired of his high class toys.


A/N: This story was inspired by Uptown Girl by Billy Joel and I really adore Prussia and Romano as a pairing and wanted to experiment with the pair. I haven't written a story for Hetalia in many years so please forgive me. I've just recently gotten really into Hetalia again, damn it! I can't seem to ever be able to leave this fandom. I have a playlist for this fic on my spotify, look up jigglypuffhime for it.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you were driving over twice the speed limit because you were talking to the cute little blonde girl you met at the school cafeteria, and you were having an intense conversation over what's better ice cream or gelato? Are you an idiot? What am I talking about? Of course you're an idiot!" The green eyes on the tense man were on fire, his hands were flailing around as he yelled at his crying brother.

"Now my car is ruined, did I even ever give you permission to go driving around my car? Because from what I remember I said no. This is exactly why I said no, because I knew your easily distracted dumb ass would get into this type of shit. I said 'No Feliciano, you can't drive my car' Why don't you get your own damn car, then you can crash that shit all you fucking want!" The irate man scoffed at his brother's pathetic crying face and walked around the kitchen island, avoiding looking out the large window to where the ruined car was parked outside. He pulled out a bottle of red wine and a glass, he needed a drink, desperately.

"But Lovi! It was an accident, and you already know I usually just prefer biking so why would I need a car for? I'd hardly use it"

 _Then why the hell did you use mine without my damn permission._

"Lovi, Oh Lovi-"

The longer he stood there behind the marble top kitchen island staring at his brother and listened to his dumb younger brother add more bullshit onto the already bullshit story he called an excuse to justify his stupidity, it gave him a huge headache. Well he already had a headache, this just topped the cake.

 _Yeah, I'm going to need something a hell of a lot stronger than a few red wine._

It's not like he can't afford to get a new car, hell, we can get a new one if he really wanted to. It was the principle of the matter that pissed him off! He told his stupid little brother no, and not only did he say it once, he said it multiple times every time his brother came to bother him about it.

This is just an example of how his own family ignores him, especially when it isn't convenient to them.

He knows Feliciano isn't a selfish little shit but sometimes when things like this happen he really wonders if he's just fooling himself since Feliciano is the only person in his own damn family that spends time with him. Who in the right mind would want to waste their damn time around him unless they wanted something.

Lovino pours out another glass of wine, wine will definitely not be enough for tonight but it will do.

"Oh Lovi, you know I don't like it when I do that."

The angry man glared at his younger brother and at the glass he had on his left hand. He downed the red liquid down his throat while trying to drown out the continuing crying of his younger brother. Just for that dumbass comment, he's going to have another lovely glass of this fine wine.

He took a deep breath before rubbing his forehead and turning his back to his brother. Not knowing if he should really be asking his irresponsible brother the question he's about to ask.

"So when are you going to take it to the shop?" He turned back to look at his younger brother's confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

Lovino's mouth gaped open as if he can't believe his brother didn't expect he would be held responsible for his own stupid actions.

"What the hell do you mean what do I mean?! You crashed the car so why the fuck wouldn't you take it to the shop?" His younger brother's confused expression didn't wipe away even after being yelled at again.

"Oh, I just thought-"

Lovino couldn't freaking believe it. He is really going to need to go out, and get something stronger than this red wine. oh wait, he can't because his idiot brother crashed that shit.

"You just thought what? That I would let it go? You do remember I told you not to take MY car right? Maybe Roma would fall for that crap but I'm not fucking grandpa Roma."

His younger brother's brown eyes began to water again and his confused expression turned into anguish. Lovino frowned, he did NOT need Roma to get in the middle of this again, the quicker he resolves this problem and gets his dumb ass brother to stop crying the better.

He had to go to plan B as much as he disliked having to go to plan B.

He stretched his arms out and took a deep breath to cool off some of the anger and grabbed the glass of wine and took a big drink from the glass.

"Look Feliciano, let me just ugh"

"I'm sorry Lovi! I really didn't mean to crash your car!"

"Feliciano-"

"It's just you know how it is when I see a pretty girl, you've seen a pretty girl before right Lovi? And and-"

 _What the hell is this guy getting at now._

"FELICIANO!"

His brother finally stayed quiet and looked at his brother quietly.

 _Finally, god fucking damn it._

"Feliciano, you took my car out without my permission right?"

Lovino was careful with his next steps, if he loses his patience again this is never going to get solved in time before Roma comes back from the office.

Feliciano sniffled and nodded. Good it's going according to plan. The still slightly angry man slowly walked towards his brother and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"And you crashed it because you weren't paying attention right? So don't you think the least you could do is take it to the shop and pay for the damages?"

Feliciano's confused expression finally slowly wore off, good it's making sense to him.

"Well, yes that makes sense…"

Got him. Maybe they'll finally see eye to eye.

Except then…

"But I'm part of the cooking club and art club and I have classes and Lovi-"

Lovino closed his eyes in frustration.

 _Calm, you must remain calm._

"But I can pay for the damages, I'm really sorry Lovi. Can't you take it to the shop and I'll just pay for whatever needs to be paid?"

Well, maybe he can get some other poor loser to drive it in for him to the shop. This seems to be the best he's going to get out of his brother.

Lovino just nodded and walked away, grabbing his wine bottle and glass and leaving the kitchen stomping up the stairs and slamming the door of his room to remind his brother that he's still really pissed at him.

* * *

After totally not feeling bad for himself and crying while listening to bad music and drinking some more wine than should be drinking, Lovino decided he needed to find someone to take the damn car to the shop now!

"Oi, You the one with the glasses!" Lovino decided the first worker around the big mansion that he found would be the poor bastard that had to take the metal disaster that was sitting outside to the shop. Like hell is he going to drive that himself, what would people think?

Fortunately for him he found the biggest idiot of them all just walking into the mansion for his shift.

 _This will be easy._

"Oh! Hey Lovino! Wait sorry, it's master when we're both at your place right?" The tall blonde laughed loudly while the shorter brunette just looked at him with displeasure, making the blonde's boastful laughter dwindle down to an awkward quiet chuckle.

"Right… It's master and don't you forget it!" Lovino crossed his arms and looked up to make eye contact with the teen.

 _How the hell is this kid so freaking tall._

"Anyway, Alfred, I have an errand I need you to run for me!"

The tall teenager stopped slouching and cleared his throat and smiled at the shorter man.

"Oh yeah sure dude- ehr I mean, Yes master?"

Lovino's right eye twitched at the American boy standing before him, how could anyone speak so freely to his employer.

He didn't understand Americans or America even if he's had the burden of having to live here the last few years.

 _But that's not what's important right now._

"You see my stupid brother-"

"Oh Feliciano is great! He joined my team when we played soccer down at the school park yesterday and he-"

Damn it, why is it that every time he brought up his dumb little brother people had to break into a damn tangent about how great he is.

And why the hell was his freaking servant person employee breaking into a damn tangent as if they were friends or some shit.

Lovino sighed and coughed to get Alfred's attention back to him.

"Oh sorry Lovi! You were saying?"

"As I was saying, before you interrupted me…"

"Oh sorry about that man it's just your brother was so aweso-"

"Alfred!"

Alfred gulped and shyly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"First of all, it's football not that stupid word you guys use for it and do not call me Lovi! I told you time and time again that it's Lovino! anyway as I was saying before you interrupted me twice you rude stupid American!"

Lovino didn't even notice that he grabbed Alfred's shirt collar and pulled the blonde down so he can yell straight at his face so that the message is clear to the _idiota_. When he noticed how both of them were standing now he immediately released the collar and rubbed his hands together before clapping them together loudly and coughing.

"Anyway, my stupid _idiota bastardo_ of a brother crashed my car and I need you to take it to the shop." The brunette throws the keys to the teen, Alfred almost missed catching them but barely catched the keys before Lovino turns around quickly to walk away and continue totally not pitying himself and drinking himself to sleep in his room.

Perhaps he was a little harsh on the poor kid, but he can't help it! he hates it when people have to bring up his brother whenever he's speaking.

"Ah, Lovino, Master, Sir…"

Lovino sighed furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips into a straight line, he was not having a good day at all.

"What, what's the problem!? You can't even do that?"

Alfred backed away a bit as if he was preparing for an explosion from the Italian man.

The blonde chuckled nervously.

"I still don't have a licence dude. I barely turned 16 a few days ago…"

 _Fucking hell._

"I'm really sorry man, maybe you can get your brother to get it to the shop for you?"

Lovino shook his head, he couldn't believe it! he was surrounded by idiots that live only to mock him.

He pulled up his sleeve to check the time to see if he'd even be able to find anyone else to get the car to the shop.

 _Cazzo, at this rate I'm not going to find anyone else to do it._

He definitely did not need the neighbors knowing so he didn't want to call a tower and he also definitely didn't want Roma to get up in his business.

But he also needed this problem to get resolved as soon as possible.

"Alfred, _Sei Uno Americano_ _stronzo!_ "

Meaning if he wants to get this shit over with as quick as possible he's going to have to do it himself.

Sure he's had a few drinks, but it's not like he hasn't driven before after he drank a bit. It's not like his car can't get any worse anyway.

He grabbed the keys from the shaking hands of the teen he just threw them at and stomped out of the door, slamming the damn door on his way out.

He didn't notice just how bad it looked, it looked liked shit from the kitchen window but-

 _The sooner I get this thing to get fixed the less I have to stare at this eyesore._

He thanked God when he got inside the car and turned the car on, it actually turned on! Now to get this piece of shit turned back into a freaking work of art damn it!

He pulled out his phone to open the gps application just see that his phone is dead.

" _Fuck!"_

* * *

Please review! I'm scared that I'm writing Lovino all wrong! He's just a misunderstood bby… Next chapter will be when the main pairing of our story meet.


End file.
